1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jetting tools for washing a casing bore, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to jetting tools particularly adapted for use in substantially non-vertical deviated portions of a well.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known that sliding sleeve type casing valves can be placed in the casing of a well to provide selective communication between the casing bore and subsurface formations adjacent the casing valve. One such casing valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,562 to Baker, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Baker '562 patent also discloses a positioning tool for actuating the sliding sleeve of the casing valve.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 231,737 to Brandell, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses the use of sliding sleeve casing valves in a deviated portion of the well. One embodiment of the Brandell device shown in FIGS. 4 and 6 thereof utilizes threaded aluminum inserts which are disclosed as being easily removed upon contact by corrosive fluids such as acid. The Brandell patent discloses use of sliding sleeve casing valves in a deviated portion of a well and the use in connection therewith of a positioning tool.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 283,638 of Caskey, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a well cleanout tool for use in highly deviated or horizontal wells.